


Transition

by Shamrock3185



Category: Carmilla (Web Series), Carmilla - J. Sheridan Le Fanu, Hollstein - Fandom
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Love, Vampire Laura Hollis, Vampires, domestic hollstein, hollstein fluff, vampire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-21 16:25:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11948088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shamrock3185/pseuds/Shamrock3185
Summary: Six months after the near-apocalypse at Silas U, Laura and Carmilla are on vacation in France, where Carmilla, with the help of Danny, is trying to teach Laura how to control her vampire abilities and get used to life as a vampire after being turned. Hollstein fluff & domestic Hollstein. This is the follow-up for my previous Carmilla fic, "Turned", so you might want to read that first, although it's not required for understanding the story.





	Transition

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy reading this! Give it some kudos if you did. Comments & feedback are welcome and appreciated. If you liked this fic, check out my others.

It had only been six months since the near-apocalypse at Silas University. A lot of things had changed since then. After spending two weeks with Laura’s father back in her hometown, Carmilla and Laura, with the help of Carmilla’s centuries old bank account, were on vacation in Europe, currently staying in a secluded cottage in the French countryside. Laura had withdrawn from Silas University, and although she fully intended to go back to college and resume her studies in journalism, she was taking a year off to recover from the events that happened at Silas and get used her new life as a vampire.

The Dean had turned Laura into a vampire right before opening the seventh gate to spite and punish Carmilla, thinking she would be successful in bringing about the end of the world and hell on earth. Fortunately for everyone, she was thwarted. Inanna had been re-bound, Perry returned to her body, and although there were casualties and injuries, they had saved the world. The friends (Carmilla, Laura, Danny, Kirsch, LaFontaine, and Perry), though they were still close, talking almost every day and making an effort to see each other twice a year, had gone their separate ways, most of them enrolled at different universities and living in different countries. Mattie returned to Morocco, though she and Carmilla kept in contact. 

Laura was having a hard time adjusting to being a vampire, unable to fully control her abilities. She and Carmilla agreed that it was best for her to be secluded and not return to college until she had more self-control. Being the loving, caring girlfriend that she was, Carmilla swore to Laura that it would get better, get easier, and that she’d be there every step of the way to help her through. She kept her promise.

It was a particularly cold afternoon in November. Laura and Carmilla were cuddled underneath a pile of blankets on the king sized bed in their French cottage, fast asleep. A woodpecker began pecking at a tree not far from their bedroom window, causing Laura to stir. She opened her eyes slightly, glancing around the room and settling on the alarm clock beside their bed. She groaned in a disheartened way upon seeing the time. It was half-past noon. Laura, who before becoming a vampire was an early riser, now had to get used to being nocturnal, staying up until the early hours of the morning and sleeping in until past noon.

“Damn it.” She muttered.

A pair of arms snaked their way around her waist, holding her tight. Laura relaxed into Carmilla’s touch as Carmilla kissed the back of her neck, nuzzling into her.

“What’s wrong, cutie?” She asked sleepily.

“Carm, it’s past noon.” Laura complained.

Carmilla gently rolled Laura onto her other side so they were facing each other. She brushed her brunette locks, messy with bedhead, out of her face and gave a reassuring smile.

“It’s called being nocturnal, cupcake. We talked about this, remember?” She said gently. “Your days of stomping around at six in the morning are over.” 

Laura groaned.

“I know there’s a lot to get used to.” Carmilla said. “I remember how hard it was for me. I still remember it clearly, even though it was over three hundred years ago. The transition is hard, I get that. But I promise, it gets easier.”

Laura moved closer so that their foreheads were touching, absentmindedly playing with Carmilla’s dark locks as she listened. 

“You’ll re-adjust your schedule to being up later. Soon it’ll all feel normal. Besides, there’s plenty of fun things we can do after dark.” Carmilla said, smirking playfully.

Laura giggled, leaning in for a kiss.

“Yeah, I guess you’re right.” She mumbled against Carmilla’s lips.

They stayed like that for several minutes, cuddling and kissing and waking up together, until Laura’s stomach started to growl.

“Hungry?” Carmilla asked, unable to suppress a small laugh. 

“Starving.” Laura said. 

She kissed Carmilla one last time before getting out of bed, Carmilla following behind her.

*//*

Laura loved the bathroom at the cottage they were staying at. The shower had a large, vintage claw-foot tub that was amazing for baths. As she stepped out and dried herself off, she stood in front of the mirror and looked at her appearance. She noticed so many changes. For one thing, she wasn’t cold. Well, she was cold, but not human-cold. It was the middle of winter, the only source of heat in the cabin a fireplace in the living room, and Laura was freshly toweled off, standing naked in the middle of the bathroom, where there was no heat. If she was still human, she’d practically be hypothermic by now. The reflection in the mirror showed differences, too. Her once platinum blonde hair was now chocolate. It didn’t go full black, like Carmilla and Danny’s, but it definitely darkened. Laura didn’t think it looked bad, and Carmilla seemed to like it, but she did miss her natural hair color. Her mother had been blonde, too. It felt like a connection between them, and now it was gone. Her skin was paler, too. As white as Danny and Carmilla’s. Laura had always had a fair complexion, but now it was extremely fair. After she and Carmilla had climbed out of the pit, Mr. Hollis had immediately enquired about Laura’s change in appearance. She had lied on the spot, backed up by Carmilla, explaining to her father that she had dyed her hair the night before out of nerves and boredom (she couldn’t believe he actually bought that) and that she was pale from losing blood during the fight. With everything going on, and Laura still in shock herself, it just wasn’t the right time to bring her father up to speed.

When Laura entered the kitchen, bundled up in sweatpants and a sweatshirt, she found Carmilla in her usual leather pants and an old t-shirt, her dark curls hanging down her shoulders. She smiled at Laura and opened up the refrigerator, pulling out two blood bags. Carmilla had contacts all over the world for fresh blood, and when they first arrived at the cottage, she had left Laura for an hour to go and retrieve a large supply for their stay. 

Laura crinkled up her nose at the sight of them. It was odd, because the entire time she dated Carmilla, and up until the Dean had turned her into a vampire, Laura never minded tasting blood when she kissed Carmilla, or watching her drink it, or pouring it into a mug for her. It just hadn’t bothered her all that much once she got used to it. Now, however, it was the only staple of her diet. Blood, and occasionally chocolate. Although it filled and hydrated her, Laura was still getting used to the taste and texture. It had felt amazing to gulp it down, right after she was turned, but Carmilla had explained that the body ‘kind of panics and goes into overdrive’ when the bite is first administered. It’s a new way your body needs it, so it’s beyond taste or reason. But it had been months since she was first turned, and Laura hadn’t quite developed a pallet for the iron-tasting, thick liquid. 

“No thanks.” Laura lied, when Carmilla attempted to hand her a blood bag. 

Carmilla sighed, but not impatiently.

“I know you don’t like it yet, cupcake, but you need to feed. You’ll never get used to it if you keep putting it off.” 

Laura reluctantly took the blood bag and opened it.

“Will I ever get used to it?” She wondered out loud.

“Yes, you will.” Carmilla said, opening her own. “Besides, you’re gonna need your strength. You’ve got a long day ahead of you.”

She gave Laura a reassuring smile, which Laura returned. 

“C’mon.” Carmilla said, once they had finished drinking, taking Laura’s hand. “It’ll be at least an hour until Xena gets here. She just texted me and told me. Wanna cuddle on the ridiculously comfortable couch? I’ll read to you.”

“Well, when you put it like that.” Laura said, unable to suppress a smile. “I’d love that.”

Carmilla was being incredibly sweet to Laura, and Laura was grateful, because she really needed it right now with everything going on. She gave her girlfriend a kiss on the cheek and followed her into the living room.

Carmilla had never had to teach a newly turned vampire “the ways” before. She had been turned and taught, sure, but she had never been responsible for teaching someone else. But she had been alive long enough to know that it would be hard work, so originally, she had asked Mattie to come to France for a week or two and help. But even though Mattie and Carmilla were sisters, and Mattie and Laura had warmed up to each other quite a bit, Mattie practically skipped back to Morocco after the near-apocalypse, telling Carmilla, “You’re in love with the holly girl, sweetheart, not me. Good luck.” That only left one other person: Danny. She hadn’t been a vampire for much longer than Laura, but she had gotten the hang of it pretty fast, practically teaching herself. Although Carmilla was less than thrilled about the idea, she swallowed her pride for Laura and asked the giant for help, who immediately agreed.

There was no t.v. or internet at their cottage, but that suited Laura and Carmilla just fine. This was exactly what they needed right now, a secluded space to unwind. Laura was curled into Carmilla’s side on the couch, her arm wrapped around Carmilla’s waist, her head gently resting on her shoulder. Carmilla had an arm wrapped around Laura’s shoulder, running her fingers through her hair and massaging her scalp. She had a book in the other hand, reading Albert Camus out loud to Laura, who listened contentedly, her eyes closed though she was wide awake.

She only got a few minutes of peaceful rest, however. This was another thing Laura was still getting used to, and it was easily one of the hardest. After drinking blood, her body was nourished, empowered, full; which meant that Laura’s batteries were one hundred percent charged. The problem was that she was still getting used to her supernatural abilities. They were really overwhelming.

Laura felt it happening. All of sudden, all of her senses were super sensitive. The feel of Carmilla running her fingers through her hair, touching her scalp, their skin touching; it was overkill. She could hear Carmilla’s voice like a megaphone in her ear, loud and crystal clear. She could smell the wood burning in the fireplace, the smoke, the wood that the cottage was made out of, the scent of Carmilla. Every time the fire cracked and popped, it was like a bomb going off. Laura opened her eyes and looked around. Everything was in super fine focus, the flames almost neon in color, the snow outside the window blindingly white.

“Laura?” Carmilla asked, concern in her voice. She had stopped reading and put the book down, focusing on Laura instead. 

Laura looked up and locked eyes with Carmilla, Carmilla cupping her girlfriend’s face in her hand, running her thumb along her jaw soothingly. 

“You smell like anxiety. What’s wrong?” 

Laura just shook her head, swallowing hard. It was getting worse. Everything was getting more and more overwhelming, painfully intense. 

Carmilla studied Laura as Laura’s eyes darted all over the room involuntarily. Finally, it clicked.

“Of course. You just drank an entire blood bag.” 

“Carm, I feel weird again.” Laura said. “I feel like I’m high.” 

“Shhh. It’s okay, sweetheart.” Carmilla said in a low, calm voice, pulling Laura closer. Laura happily melted into her girlfriend, wanting to feel safe and normal.

“Close your eyes and focus on my voice.” Carmilla said, tracing soothing patterns on Laura’s back. “Block everything else out. Just listen to me.” 

Laura did as she was told, nuzzling into Carmilla and hanging onto her every word, tuning out the world around her that had become new and scary. 

“Eventually your senses will mellow out,” Carmilla began, speaking slow and quietly, “But, well…think of it like puberty. When it first hits you, your hormones are going crazy, but eventually your body adapts and you get used to it. You’re body’s just not used to the changes yet, that’s all. But it will. Until then, when things get overwhelming, just pick one thing to focus on and hone all your senses on that. It makes it easier.” 

She kissed the top of Laura’s head, rubbing the back of her neck with her free hand. Laura hummed and wrapped her arms around Carmilla’s waist. 

*//*

Carmilla, who had gone to bed a lot later than Laura the previous night, fell asleep on the couch as they cuddled. Laura felt much better, but was far from tired, so she gently eased herself out of Carmilla’s grip and headed into the kitchen. 

She leaned on the windowsill and watched snowflakes fall outside. There was already several feet of snow on the ground, the countryside draped in a thick white blanket. The only break on the landscape was the forest of tall trees, where birds could be seen flying to and fro, chirping and singing. The sky was a dull, iron gray, the sun a bleak gleam of light. It really was beautiful, like something you’d see on a Christmas card. 

Carmilla hadn’t bothered to buy any food or beverages for their stay, seeing as neither she nor Laura needed any. But the elderly couple who had rented them the cottage left a bowl of fruit and a bottle of wine on the counter. Slightly bored and lost in her own thoughts, Laura wandered over to the counter and picked up an apple. It smelled deliciously sweet. She turned it over in her hands, contemplating, then, shrugging her shoulders, took a large bite.

It was an immediate mistake. A sharp, severe pain shot through Laura’s upper jaw, making her eyes stream and a strangled cry escape her lips. 

“LAURA!” 

Carmilla awoke with a snap, spotting Laura at once. She used her vampire speed to get to Laura in the blink of an eye, crossing the living room and kitchen in less than two seconds.

Tears were flowing down Laura’s cheeks. The apple was stuck on her fangs and the thought of touching them was agony. 

About two weeks after being turned, Laura’s fangs started to come in. That was easily the worst part about the transition. They were long, sharp, and pointy, cutting through her gums slowly like a knife. It hurt to open her mouth, talk, touch her lower face. Laura had sobbed for several days due to the pain. Carmilla had kissed her tears away and whispered sweet nothings in her ear, held an ice pack on her face, and even resorted to getting Laura drunk on whiskey once or twice. It had been agony, letting her fangs grow in, but they finally had. The new problem was that Laura hadn’t yet developed control over bringing them out and retracting them, so for now they came and went at will. It made talking hard, but eating anything solid impossible. They were still quite sore from having just come in, and now an entire apple was stuck on them.

Laura tried to mutter something but all she could do was sob. Carmilla stretched out a hand but Laura snapped her head away, throwing up her hands, trying to say, “No! It hurts!”

“Just relax, cupcake.” Carmilla said, stepping closer. “Let me see. I’m just gonna look, okay?” 

Laura nodded, allowing Carmilla close. Carmilla leaned in and examined her mouth.

“Why were you trying to eat an apple?” She asked.

Laura shrugged.

Carmilla reached forward with her hands, but Laura jerked away again. 

“I know it hurts, Laura, but it has to come off. I’ll do it quick. I promise.”

Laura stood on the spot for a moment, trying to delay the inevitable, but eventually gave in. She knew what was coming and she was not looking forward to it.

Carmilla grabbed the apple gently with one hand and placed the other hand on Laura’s chest.

“Ready?” She asked. 

Laura simply blinked back, scared for the pain that was about to come. 

“One…two…three.” 

Carmilla held Laura steady with her left hand and yanked the apple away with the other. Laura let out a shriek and began sobbing again, holding her hand over her mouth as she cried. It was like having two pieces of jagged, sharp glass sticking out of your jaw, going in and out at will. She knew her mouth would heal and she would eventually have control over her fangs, but for now they were sore and irritating.

“I know, baby.” Carmilla cooed, wrapping her arms around Laura tight and kissing her forehead. “I know how bad it hurts. I’m sorry, Laura.” 

Laura cried into Carmilla’s shoulder as her girlfriend held her, finally hiccuping herself into silence as the pain subsided. 

“Let me see.” Carmilla said, lifting Laura’s head. 

Laura opened her mouth as wide as she could. Carmilla frowned empathetically, rubbing Laura’s back with her right hand. The gums around Laura’s canine teeth, as her fangs had already retracted, were red and swollen, still bleeding. It looked quite painful, and Carmilla remember well how bad it was when her fangs first came in. 

She wiped Laura tears away and kissed her on the lips gently.

“Okay now?” She asked.

“Yeah.” Laura said, blushing slightly in embarrassment. “Thanks, Carm.” 

Carmilla leaned in for another gentle kiss but was interrupted by her phone. 

She pulled it out and checked the text message. 

“Xena will be here in a few minutes.” She huffed, causing Laura to smirk. Even after all this time, she was still jealous. 

*//*

“Fang face.” Danny said, walking across the threshold into the cottage, wearing black skinny jeans and a thick coat.

“Xena.” Carmilla retorted, staring back. 

Danny looked quite pretty, with her dark hair windswept and sprinkled with snowflakes, her blue eyes boring into Carmilla’s brown ones.

“Hi Danny.” Laura said, cutting the tension and hugging the tall giant.

“Hey Hollis.” Danny said happily, returning the hug. “How are you? I mean, how are you really?”

“I’m dealing.” Laura said, shrugging. “Still trying to figure everything out.” 

“Don’t worry, you will.” Danny said reassuringly. “It took me almost a year. You’re smart. You’ll have the hang of it in no time.” 

“Thanks.” Laura said, smiling. “And thanks for coming all this way to help me. I really appreciate it.”

“Anytime.” Danny said sincerely. 

Laura was acutely aware of Carmilla staring down Danny, silently marking her territory. Danny must have sensed it, too, because she stopped smiling and cast her eyes in Carmilla’s direction. 

“Alright, well, I could only get a hotel for three days, so we should probably start right away.” 

“Today?” Laura asked, her eyebrows raised, looking from Carmilla to Danny. “It’s already almost dark outside.” 

“I know, Sundance. That’s the point.” Carmilla said, smirking. “It’s time for you to start learning how to hunt.” 

Fifteen minutes later, after getting bundled up in snow boots, snow pants, and a heavy jacket, Laura was trudging through the snow with Carmilla on one side and Danny on the other. The snow was so high it went past Laura’s knees, making it hard to walk. Danny, however, moved easily. The wind was whipping at what felt like one hundred miles an hour, the sun now low on the horizon and stars starting to pop up in the sky, everything getting darker and darker as the minutes past.

They walked for several minutes in silence, stopping in a large clearing, surrounded by trees and nothing else. It was completely dark outside now.

“Okay, cupcake.” Carmilla said. “Pay attention. Vampires hunt for two reasons: One, because blood may not always be readily available. I know it’s easy to get now, but things weren’t always like that. And if things ever go to shit, or you have to lay low, you have to know how to obtain it the natural way.” 

“The natural way?” Laura asked, eyebrows raised. 

“Humans, or wild animals.” Danny answered. 

“Secondly,” Carmilla continued, before Laura had a chance to respond, “to protect ourselves. We’re naturally stealthy and strong, so fighting for us is a lot like hunting. I’m gonna teach you how to do both today.” 

“What do you mean ‘you’?” Danny asked. “It’s ‘we.’ Me and you. We’re both helping Laura. That’s why I’m here, remember?” 

“You’re here to act as a target dummy.” Carmilla retorted. 

“No, I’m here because you can’t teach her on your own!” Danny spat.

Carmilla took a step forward, but Laura stepped in between them, arms outstretched.

“Let’s just get started, okay?” She begged. “There’s no point in fighting. I appreciate the both of you helping me.” 

Carmilla and Danny shot daggers at each other, but finally backed off. 

“Alright.” Carmilla said, taking a deep breath. “Let’s get started, cupcake, it’s gonna be a long night.” 

*//*

“Being able to see in the dark is a huge advantage.” Carmilla began. “But just seeing isn’t enough. Vampires aren’t the only beings that use deadly stealth. You have to use all of your senses. Your hearing, for example. Walk slowly and listen hard. Listen for footsteps, twigs snapping, breathing, anything out of the ordinary.”

Laura nodded her head to show that she was listening. 

“There’s also scent.” Danny added. “Vampires smell different from humans. Each type of being has its own scent. Plus, there are other things to pay attention to. The smell of smoke, gunpowder, blood, things like that.”

“Use all of your senses in harmony and it’ll be damn near impossible for someone, or something, to evade you.” Carmilla finished. “So, Danny, go fuck off somewhere in the woods. I’m gonna give you a fifteen second head start, then I’m sending Laura after you.” 

Danny nodded, then used her vampire speed to disappear through the trees like a flash of lightning. Carmilla counted to fifteen out loud, said, “Go get her, cupcake. I know you can do it.” And disappeared in a puff of black smoke.

Laura swallowed hard. She was completely alone in the French countryside, in the middle of the night, with several feet of snow on the ground. She took a few deep breaths, trying to calm herself, then set out slowly in the direction that Danny went.

She tried to do everything Carmilla and Danny said. She could see easily even though it was pitch black, and after walking for a several minutes, found a track of footprints. She followed the track, sniffing the air as she went and keeping a lookout. She could definitely smell Danny. She wasn’t far away. She also noticed a twig broken on a nearby tree. A sure sign that Danny had rushed by quickly. 

After several more minutes, Laura heard sounds up ahead. She stopped and strained her ears, listening hard. It sounded like snow being…crunched? Stepped on? Laura quietly walked toward the noise, staying close to the trees for cover. 

In another clearing, she saw Danny with her back turned. Smiling with triumph, Laura jumped up behind her and yelled, “GOTCHA!”

Danny didn’t jump or flinch. She spun around casually, smiling.

“Not bad, Hollis. Didn’t take you as long as I thought it would.”

Before Laura could respond, Carmilla appeared beside her in a puff of black smoke. She was beaming. 

“Very nice job, creampuff. I guess you do listen to me sometimes.” 

Laura stuck her tongue out at her girlfriend, but was pleased with herself all the same.

“Can we go back now, Carm?” She asked. 

“Yes, sweetheart. We’re done for the night. You did amazing.” 

Laura and Carmilla walked hand in hand back to their cottage, Danny walking alongside them.

“So, Hollis, have you told your dad yet?”

“No.” Laura admitted. “I know someday I’ll have to. I mean, I can’t keep it from him forever. He’s bound to notice eventually that I’ve stopped aging.” 

“True.” Danny agreed, nodding.

“I mean, I’m ecstatic that we have eternity together.” Laura said, smiling at Carmilla and squeezing her hand. “But there’s a flip side to immortality, too. How do I tell my dad that once he dies, I’ll never see him again? And…” 

Laura had a difficult time getting the last sentence out. It was something that had been weighing on her mind heavily.

“I’ll never see my mom again, either.”

Carmilla glanced over, letting go of Laura’s hand and wrapping an arm around her waist, holding her tight. Danny remained silent.

“That was always what kept me going, after she died.” Laura continued. “Knowing that it wasn’t goodbye, it was just ‘see you later.’ But now it really is goodbye.”

“Her life was cut short.” Danny said, who knew the story of Laura’s mother’s passing, as Laura had told her back at Silas when they were first ‘a thing.’ “She’d probably be happy to know that you’ve got an eternity to live.”

Laura smiled over at her, a few tears falling down her pale cheeks. Danny returned the smile.

“I’m sorry about what Mother did to you, Laura.” Carmilla said in a low voice, and she really sounded it. “But I promise cupcake, I’ll spend the rest of eternity making you happy you have eternal life.”

Laura blushed a deep shade of red, beaming at Carmilla as her girlfriend wiped her tears away. Danny made a point to look anywhere but at the couple walking next to her. 

*//*

That night, around three o’clock in the morning, Laura and Carmilla lay in bed together, naked and cuddling. Laura laid her head on Carmilla’s shoulder, tracing invisible patterns on Carmilla’s collarbone with her fingertips as Carmilla rubbed her back. 

“Carm…” Laura said, breaking the comfortable silence.

“Yes, cupcake?” Carmilla hummed.

“Thank you. For everything. I know this can’t be fun for you, having to hold my hand through all of this, but-”

Carmilla cut her off.

“I would walk through hell if it meant I could hold your hand. I love you, Laura. And, yeah, I know this feels like a burden right now. And in some ways, it always will be. Everything has a price. But there’s a lot of positives, too.”

Laura, who was smiling now, lifted her head to look Carmilla in the eyes.

“Oh yeah?” She asked, giving her girlfriend a quick kiss. 

“Yes, sweetheart.” Carmilla said, running her fingers through Laura’s hair. “All of time is open to us now. We’re limited to nothing. We can see the whole word, you can get as many degrees as you want, we’ll never have to be apart. I told you I’d love you forever, and I meant it.”

Laura closed the gap between them, pressing her lips against Carmilla’s. Their limbs became tangled and intertwined as their tongues danced. 

“So…” Carmilla said, pulling back and smirking. “Wanna test that new vampire stamina of yours and go for round two?”


End file.
